


Tears

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: They hear heartbreaking sobs from a particular room in the dorm. Everyone looks to the eldest who also lives in the room that has a crying individual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1120683/tears-fluff-lightangst-jackson-got7).  
> Originally posted on May 1st 2016.
> 
> I got super intense feels from clips of Jackson crying in Roommate. He’s so precious, honestly. If there are any fics similar to this, then this is not related to it. I wrote this because I haven’t found any fics with crying!jackson. Or at least a fic that has the sad!jackson I want to read.
> 
> No pairings because I don’t want to ruin this beautiful moment that makes me cry regardless of how many times I see it.

They hear heartbreaking sobs from a particular room in the dorm. Everyone looks to the eldest who also lives in the room that has a crying individual. Mark bites his lips, wondering what he should do.  
  
When everyone sees that Mark has no idea what to do, they turn to the leader. Jaebum has a stiff face, also not knowing what they should do.  
  
A muffled hiccup sounds in the living room. They see Bambam beginning to cry as well. Jinyoung goes to hug the second youngest member.  
  
Yugyeom and Youngjae exchange glances. They’re at a loss of what to do. All of them are. Their ball of sunshine is sobbing, which in turn, caused the second ball of sunshine to break.  
  
Bambam whispers in Thai, “I miss my mum.” They all recognize the word “mum”, so they know that it’s more than just Jackson that’s causing him to cry.  
  
All of them begin to feel their heart to burn. Mark in particular. He begins to miss his parents and sister who are all the way in Los Angeles.  
  
Usually, when one of them is feeling homesick, the leader would harden his heart and tell them to suck it up. They all miss their family, after all. But today, Jaebum can’t bring himself to say anything. Not after what had happened today. Not after seeing certain scenes that the producers let them see in the prank made in Roommate. Not after seeing gestures they missed when they laughed. Reflecting back, Jaebum thinks, _We shouldn’t have laughed._  
  
Jinyoung voices the same thoughts solemnly, “We shouldn’t have laughed.”  
  
They all nod in agreement, but what can they do now? The damage is done. Even if after the entire prank finished and Jackson spoke with his mother over the phone, the Hong Kong native really had his hopes brought up. Only for it to be crushed a couple seconds later.  
  
Jinyoung continues, “Let’s just go to sleep. We can talk with Jackson tomorrow.” They each leave to their respective rooms except Mark. The eldest honestly doesn’t know what to do, so he settles with sleeping on the couch. From the sounds he can hear through the doors, the cries are beginning to soften. Uneven breathing patterns signal that Jackson was finally lulled to sleep. Sighing, Mark lets the soft snores of the younger bring him slowly to sleep.

* * *

Jinyoung is the first to awaken the following day. He finds the eldest member curled uncomfortably on the couch. Going to the kitchen, he makes some coffee and a simple breakfast. Bagels and cream cheese. He really doesn’t feel like making anything that will take too much time. He’s still tired from the previous night’s events.  
  
Mark is stumbling into the kitchen, obviously attracted to the scent of coffee. He sits heavily at the dining table, dark circles uncharacteristically evident below his eyes.  
  
Jaebum and Yugyeom are the next two that comes out. Following them is Youngjae. Jinyoung stands and presses his ear against the door of Mark’s and Jackson’s room. He can hear soft snores and little hitches in the breath of the person inside. Most likely having a bad dream. Still, he chooses not to disturb Jackson after discussing it with Mark.  
  
Bambam is practically hitting into all the walls and furniture as he makes his way to the kitchen. His eyes are red and puffy and honestly, if this is what the second youngest looks like, none of them want to face Jackson.  
  
Nevertheless, Jackson soon awakens and exits his bedroom. They’re all deathly quiet when they see Jackson, whose face is somewhat pale and eyes almost lifeless.  
  
They all see the hurt evident in Jackson’s expression and they almost wince when his expression turns around.  
  
His bubbly personality making its appearance once again, Jackson playfully shouts, “Jinyoung! Is this what you call breakfast?” He snickers, and his attempt to lighten up the atmosphere almost works.  
  
Everything almost happens today. Almost this, almost that. Jaebum is the first to speak after Jackson, “We all need to talk.”  
  
Jackson grins, “There’s nothing to talk about, Jaebum. Let’s go shopping.”  
  
“Jackson, stop it,” Mark says, immediately regretting his choice of words because Jackson begins to shout their song “Stop, Stop It”.

“Hajima Haji Haji Haji Hajima,” Jackson laughs that high-pitched sound that they all once thought to be annoying (though they now find it quite endearing).  
  
“We’re sorry!” Bambam bursts out in tears.  
  
Jackson tilts his head, reaching out to the younger, “Aww, Bambam, you know I don’t like seeing you cry. C’mon, there’s nothing for you all to be sorry about.”  
  
Yugyeom finally speaks up, “But hyung, everyone already knew that you really miss your mom.”  
  
Youngjae nods, “Yeah, you even called for her so loudly yesterday. We shouldn’t have laughed when you obviously really thought it was your real mom.”  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. It was just a prank. Plus, Gukjoo is pretty much my Korean mom. No harm, no foul.” Jackson smiles, but the energy is obviously dampening.  
  
Jinyoung replies fiercely, “It’s not okay! You were hurt! You almost cried on camera, but you went and hugged them anyway. You said you were really happy to see her even though you were extremely disappointed. You cried yourself to sleep last night!” His breath hitches for a moment and tears pool in his eyes, “It’s not okay, Jackson! We hurt you!”  
  
Jackson shakes his head, “You guys didn’t intend to. Plus, I got to talk with my mom on the phone.” He uses his free hand to reach for Jinyoung. He uses the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the tears, hugging the two members in his arms tightly. “C’mon, brighten up. I feel worse than shit if you guys keep moping like this.”  
  
“Language!” Jinyoung instinctively admonishes, smacking the other lightly on the head.  
  
Jackson laughs brightly, “Seriously, let’s go shopping or something.”  
  
“You want to go shopping with eyes like yours and Bambam’s? Not happening,” Mark snorts, patting his best friend’s head lightly. “Let’s watch a movie.”  
  
Yugyeom’s eyes brighten, “Horror, horror, horror!” The maknae jumps excitedly.  
  
“Make the popcorn then,” Jaebum teases.  
  
The maknae pouts, “Fine!”  
  
Everyone laughs good-naturedly. Despite Yugyeom’s desperate attempt to make them all watch a horror movie, Bambam’s whines lead them to watch a sickeningly cute romantic movie. The happy ending makes them all coo in a mixture of disgust and happiness.


End file.
